


Enter The Heiress

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ear Piercings, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: Feferi Peixes has proven herself an ally to the Summoner's rebellion, and an ample lover as well.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/The Summoner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Enter The Heiress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



Getting a little Frisky in the supplies tent.


End file.
